1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to managing parking space availability, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for anticipating parking space availability utilizing tracking information.
2. Description of Related Art
Finding an empty parking space in a crowded parking lot has been an ongoing issue within our motorized society. A variety of parking lot search strategies have been observed. For example, some persons in vehicles will cruise slowly through row after row of cars looking for an empty parking space only to observe others doing the same until any last parking spaces are taken. Some persons in vehicles have been observed following persons walking out of a shopping center to their vehicle. Other persons may simply wait in their vehicle near the end of a row of parked cars until a parking space becomes available. These types of strategies are inefficient, waste resources and increase frustration in drivers.